


Crossdressing and Other Surprises

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel and his games, Crossdressing, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV Elizabeth, POV Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Some crying, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, ciel dressed as a girl, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Ch.1: Crossdressing and Other Surprises<b></b></b><br/>Poor Elizabeth gets quite the shock--Ciel is in a dress! Then she gets a whole different kind of shock. This one isn't as amusing. Sebastian is a devious, possessive demon, after all, and Ciel is his! </p><p><b>Ch.2: The Little Lords Surprise<b></b></b><br/>Elizabeth has been avoiding Ciel. Ciel finds out why. Now to punish that butler...</p><p><b>Ch.3: An Unexpected Conversation<b></b></b><br/>Ciel finally talks to Elizabeth about what she found out.</p><p><b>Ch.4: Crumbling Defiance and Other Inevitabilities</b><br/>Ciel and Sebastian are locked in a battle of wits and willpower. Even intimacy is a game to these two and if Ciel knows how to hit Sebastian where it hurts, Sebastian knows just how to slither beneath that stubborn pride. Which of these two can hold out longer? Let’s find out.</p><p><b>Ch.5: Stalking Surprise</b><br/>Elizabeth has a new suitor and Ciel finds him extremely suspicious, so logically, Ciel drags Sebastian along to investigate (see: stalk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this within a couple of hours. Not all at once, of course, because it would be a miracle if that ever happened twice. I really just wanted to write something short to put out into this fandom, so I thought I'd start with something more or less innocent. Well, more innocent than a lot of Ciel/Sebastian fics out there! And I just had to have shipping in this.
> 
> Originally, it was only going to be Elizabeth's observations, not an actual humour set up scene followed by the drama, but this way is just so much more fun. Don't we all just love possessive and jealous Sebastian? I love it when he acts more like a demon than a butler.
> 
> So, I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any of its marvellous forms (if I did, there'd be many more suggestive scenes like the one you're about to--hopefully--read!)

Elizabeth had been shocked, sure, to see Ciel dressed as a young lady at her favourite tea gathering, but really, seeing his embarrassed face, she couldn’t make too much of a fuss. Except, of course, to gush over how cute he looked. He really must have had a lot of effort put into the dress he was wearing—it was beautiful and the blue suited him perfectly.

“Elizabeth!—What are you doing here?—I can explain—I s-swear!” her fiancée stammered, holding his hands up defensively in an attempt to push her out of his personal space. That one blue eye was wide with panic, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The beautiful flower and lace that hung over his right eye hid much more of his face than usual, twined with the fake hair that somehow matched his natural colour perfectly.

Behind him, she saw Sebastian hiding a laugh with his hand, eyes pinched in amusement.

“Now, now, young master, calm down. We are the intruders here after all. Did I not tell you Miss Elizabeth was a frequent attendee at this event?”

Ciel turned to glare at his butler. “You also told me she was busy this particular day,” he bit out.

“How neglectful of me, to have been so misinformed. I do apologise.” The butler bowed, looking up at them with a smile. 

Ciel’s glare didn’t cease, nor did the flush on his cheeks.

Elizabeth smiled and latched onto his arm. Oh, Ciel was so adorable when he was flustered. She didn’t see this side of him enough anymore—it was a treat to see it now. “Don’t be embarrassed, Ciel! You look adorable. I’m sure you must have a good reason.”

Sebastian stood from his bow and turned his smile onto her. “Why, yes. My lord has recently received a request from the Queen. Unfortunately, we cannot divulge the details but I do assure you, you are quite safe, Miss Elizabeth. Your tea party is under no suspicion.”

Elizabeth frowned in worry and turned to Ciel. “You mean you’re here in disguise? Is there someone bad here? Should I leave?”

Ciel cleared his throat and put on a serious expression, but the flush wouldn’t completely fade. Elizabeth held back a smile. 

“That won’t be necessary. It might, in fact, prove useful to have someone to introduce us instead of intruding as complete strangers.”

As always, Ciel thought of everything. He wouldn’t tell her about whatever case he was working—he had this adorable habit of wanting to protect her—really what would be so bad that she’d need protecting, she could handle herself just fine thank you very much—but she wouldn’t argue.

One day, she’d be the Lady Phantomhive. Then, she could insist on it and really protect him. For now, she would just worry and help him wherever she could.

***

Elizabeth had been on her way to the washroom when she heard Ciel’s voice around the corner.

“You knew she would be here, didn’t you?”

She paused just before the turn of the hallway as she heard Ciel’s furious demand. 

A chuckle. “I have never told you a lie, young master, you know this better than anyone. Miss Elizabeth did indeed have other plans today.”

Biting her lip, she debated whether or not she should reveal herself or just leave without being seen. Unable to make a decision and more than curious about this strange interaction between master and servant, she found herself staying in place. How she wanted to know the other sides of her fiancé, the sides she wasn’t allowed to see. 

Ciel scoffed. “And if you happened to hear later her plans had changed, what of it if I don’t ask. Am I right?”

“My, my, are you embarrassed? With such a pretty dress on, you really have no reason to be. You make a very pretty girl and blue really is your colour,” the butler said, tone of voice completely changing from what she was used to.

A light smack was heard as if a hand or such had been batted away. Elizabeth’s eyes went wide and she pressed herself against in wall, hands coming up to her chest. Who knew Sebastian would ever act so…unprofessional.

“Where do you think you’re touching? Don’t think you can get away with this by distracting me. You did this on purpose. Tell me why and that’s an order.”

A pause. Elizabeth held her breath, praying not to be caught. Just what was going on with these two? She had never talked so rudely or so familiarly with one of their servants before. No one in her family ever had. If mother were here now, she would surely have much to say. 

“You’ve been very obstinate as of late,” Sebastian eventually said, tone of voice lower, darker. Elizabeth couldn’t withhold a shiver, almost missing the next part of his sentence as she fought the urge to flee. “Indulging every one of her whims, spending more time with her and defending your actions with that stubborn attitude of yours. I simply took the opportunity to remind the young master just who he belongs to.”

A disbelieving sound. “So you decided to embarrass me because you were jealous?”

Elizabeth couldn’t breathe. Eyes unblinking, she strained to hear every little sound coming from around the corner, guilt and embarrassment forgotten.

A dark chuckle. “What reason would I have to be jealous when I know you belong to me? It doesn’t matter how you stray, the end result will always be the same. It’s simply a matter of what you’re willing to endure before we get there.”

A heavy silence. 

Elizabeth didn’t know what to think. Was Sebastian taking advantage of her Ciel? How horrible! How long had this been going on? Surely it hadn’t been the entire time? But Sebastian was so—so good! Why hadn’t Ciel fired him? She had to do something, she couldn’t just stand there and—

“I suppose you’re right.” A sigh. She could just imagine that blue eye closing, perhaps a hand coming up to his face. “I’d forgotten your true nature for a moment there, hadn’t I? Always going to extremes to prove your point, you bastard. I haven’t forgotten. I don’t turn back once I’ve made a decision. Being jealous of Elizabeth is simply nonsense.”

A hum from the butler. “Didn’t I tell you already? There’s no need for me to be jealous. Shall I remind you why?”

A shuffle of clothes and Ciel’s “Don’t you d—” was muffled into wordless sounds. 

Elizabeth’s hands came up to her mouth, holding back the sound so shock and despair she so desperately wanted to make. She may be innocent and sheltered, but really—there wasn’t a whole much else that could be going on behind that corner. 

Oh, poor Ciel. Obviously, he had somehow been trapped in an awful deal of some sort with this equally awful man. Now that she was really thinking about it, she had no idea where he had come from. He had just been there after Ciel had returned, no explanation. Oh, he couldn’t have been—

Her dark spiral of thought was broken when she heard Ciel huff loudly and heeled footsteps stumbling backwards.

“Now is hardly the time,” Ciel snapped, voice shaking. With rage or fear or something else, she couldn’t quite tell. “Just because I turned you away these past few nights doesn’t give you free reign to do whatever you please. Don’t forget who you belong to, you damned demon. You follow my orders. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you, don’t you dare forget that. I am the master in this relationship.”

“Of course, young master. How could I ever forget? You are, after all, my constant reminder.” This time, his voice was back to its usual tone—friendly, subservient, teasing. 

The hairs on her body stood down from their rigid attention but every other part of her remained stiff, hands pressed tightly to her mouth. 

No one moved. 

“Sebastian?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Once we close this case, you have permission not to hold yourself back. The last thing I need is another incident like today,” he said quietly with false confidence.

“Are you blushing, my lord? Have you missed our exchanges, perhaps? How adorable,” the butler teased.

“Sh-shut up!” A stomping of heels came towards where she was hiding and Elizabeth quickly fled, thankful she was wearing her quiet shoes today.

Oh. So that’s how it was No. No, it couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be! She couldn’t let herself believe what she had just heard was true. A tear fell down her cheek.

Her Ciel willingly betraying their betrothal, with his male butler of all people. It was terrible, it was illegal! It was improper…it was…it was…

It was hopeless. She could never confront him about it. She could never tell anyone, especially Ciel, what she knew. Oh, how embarrassing would it be! She loved him so, but apparently, he didn’t feel the same. 

She had always thought he cared for her just as much as she cared for him, but how could that be true if he could so easily betray her and commit those sins? So he had never loved her romantically? Ever? He had just kept their betrothal for duty, just kept up appearances? So he wouldn’t have to face her family, or maybe even, maybe, he just didn’t want to hurt her?

She guessed she would never know. Either way, she was determined to find a way out. She was heartbroken, oh, she loved him so, but she wouldn’t be married to someone who didn’t love her back.

Not even her beloved Ciel Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that ending. I love Elizabeth and I think she deserves so much more than to be married to Ciel. He's a handful and I really think he loves her more as a cousin than a romantic interest.
> 
> Strong Elizabeth for the win!
> 
> Also, what's the bet that Sebastian had no idea Elizabeth was there the entire time? Pretty slim, right? Hehe. He's such a possessive demon.


	2. The Little Lords Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has been avoiding Ciel. Ciel finds out why. Now to punish that butler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I honestly didn't intend on writing a follow up to this. It was supposed to be a short one-shot, but obviously, I was inspired. Actually, I came up with this idea while responding to various reviews last night, so thank you so those who have reviewed already. You all inspired this. I hope you enjoy it a little.
> 
> It's a little more serious and thought heavy than the previous, but Ciel is more serious and thought heavy than Elizabeth, so I'm happy not changing that.
> 
> Again, I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any of its forms. Obviously.

Elizabeth had been avoiding him recently.

He had no idea why. Truthfully, he hadn’t even really considered her extended absence until she flushed a deep red and all but ran from the room with a flimsy excuse called back—apparently, Elizabeth really wanted to see his gardens.

Ciel was left facing his Aunt Francis in a dumbfounded stupor. He knew he most likely had the same stupid shocked look on his face that his aunt was wearing, but really, who could blame him?

“Well, that was usual,” Aunt Francis eventually commented, grumble coming into her tone as she spoke the next part of her sentence. “Really, what could possibly be going through that girl's mind to be acting so rudely?” A weighted look at nephew. “I don’t suppose you’ve said or done something to offend her?”

Ciel’s eyes went wide at his Aunt’s accusing look—really that woman was frightening—before he pulled his composure back into place. 

“Of course not, Aunt Francis,” he said seriously, “I’ve barely seen her at all in past weeks.”

Aunt Francis let out a sigh. “Well then, I suppose I’ll have to check on her. You won’t mind waiting for a little longer, will you Lord?”

His aunt was already heading back towards the door by the time he replied.

“Of course not.”

Again, he was alone with his butler. Said butler had been more silent than usual, but Ciel hadn’t paid it any mind—Sebastian was always more composed around his terrifying aunt. It was only when he sighed and turned to face Sebastian that he saw the peculiar look on the demon's face.

A little amusement, a little pleased and if he wasn’t mistaken, something darker—possession or something of the like.

Ciel pursed his lips and folded his arms as he stared Sebastian down. Sebastian, in turn, looked him over with an impassive, friendly expression.

“What did you do?” he demanded, resisting the urge to tap his foot in agitation.

“I’m not certain I know what you’re referring to, young master,” the butler replied coyly. “You will have to be a little more specific.”

“Don’t you dare play coy with me. You did something to Elizabeth, don’t think I can’t tell. I order you to tell me.” He stared unflinchingly up at the demon who matched his stare right back, assured, unapologetic. 

The butler was silent for a few seconds, staring down at Ciel, the red in his eyes growing. Ciel wasn’t an idiot—he knew his concern for his fiancée was annoying the demon once again, but really, this time, it was his own fault. If he hadn’t done anything to upset the girl, Ciel wouldn’t have any reason to worry. 

And of course he was worried—he may not be in love with the girl, but she was his cousin, she was family. He had grown up with her and he would do almost anything to protect her from harm or emotional torment, especially when it came to anything related to himself.

That was why he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about their engagement. It was true he was running out of time the older he got, but Elizabeth was so invested in him, to break it off now would break her heart. Perhaps, if he got lucky, he would achieve his revenge before any kind of marriage talk came to pass. It was a twisted kind of lucky, though—dying to avoid a marriage. It wouldn’t be any less painful for her either, but better to leave her with a broken engagement than widowed. 

It wasn’t that he hated the idea of being married to her—he didn’t believe in marrying only for love and nothing more. He was an aristocrat, arranged marriages weren’t an unfamiliar concept and Elizabeth was excellent. She would make a fantastic Lady Phantomhive. But to marry her and keep her in the dark about his true nature, about the true nature of this household and his dark future—that wouldn’t be fair to her.

Not to mention marriage came with other deeds—the very thought made him shudder with horror. He didn’t think he could force himself to do that with her. Not to mention the brand on his back. Sebastian and Sebastian only would ever know of its existence. The ones who had given it to him were dead, banished to the fires of hell.

Staring up at the demon now, he could somewhat understand what had motivated his butler to whatever it was he had done. Sebastian was possessive and, however much he may deny it and hide it, very jealous of Ciel’s fiancée. With little morals and conscious to speak of, the demon wouldn’t see any problem doing what he had to in order to stop Ciel’s relationship with Elizabeth proceeding forward.

But where Sebastian didn’t see any problem with hurting the girl’s feelings, Ciel would go to great lengths not to.

“Well?” he demanded again, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

Sebastian sighed, the red in his eyes intensifying. “It seems the Lady Elizabeth accidently overheard our conversation at the tea party case a few weeks ago.”

It took Ciel’s mind a second to fully comprehend just what Sebastian was talking about, but when he did, he froze, mouth falling open in horror and arms falling slack to his sides. He almost swayed on his feet in a faint.

“ _You_ —you—you complete bastard!” he eventually managed to yell, glaring at Sebastian in fury, hands clenching at his sides as he came back to himself. “How _dare_ you! How could you! As if you didn’t know she was there! You don’t honestly expect me to believe that rubbish, do you? You’re horrible. Despicable. Jealous, possessive, complete and utter _demon_.”

Sebastian looked infuriatingly unconcerned with the entire situation. Crossing his own arms, he looked down at Ciel with those bright red eyes of his. “I honestly don’t understand why you’re so upset. Protecting her with a lie—how cruel of you. I’m sure she’ll get over you eventually, now that she knows you’re mine and not hers. You’re too concerned with her, young master.”

Ciel nearly choked on his own fury. He barely restrained himself from yelling incoherently at that damned smug face.

“Of course I’m concerned with her! We grew up together. Do you even care how much that would have hurt her, to find out I’ve betrayed her, especially in the way she did? She’ll be furious and heartbroken. What if she accidently reveals something to someone! She’s not being extremely subtle at the moment, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do she loves you too much to embarrass you by telling anyone. It would ruin your family name. As for being subtle, what could she possibly do that couldn’t be dispelled with some well-played words or actions? Honestly, such a fuss over such a matter.”

Ciel honestly didn’t know what to say. Sebastian wasn’t seeing the error of his ways and Ciel doubted anything he could possibly say would make him. Glaring, he breathed deeply, closing his eyes, unclenching his fists and really started thinking.

What could he do to punish Sebastian? What was something the demon would find truly terrible?

Oh. Of course. It was fitting.

Opening his eyes, he smirked up at the butler. Sebastian eyed his young master warily.

“Since you don’t see any problems with revealing our private matters, hurting Elizabeth and completely embarrassing me in the process, I’ve come up with a fitting punishment until you apologise properly for your actions,” he declared, looking up at Sebastian with all the aristocratic nobility he could muster.

“And what would that be, young master?”

“You are prohibited from touching me in any way deemed unnecessary in the carrying out of your duties as a butler and according to our contract until I say otherwise. That is an order.”

For the first time in this entire conversation, Sebastian looked truly horrified. “But young master—” he protested, holding out his hands in a placating manner, the bright red of his eyes fading back to normal levels.

Smirk still firmly in place, Ciel turned on his heels and made his way towards the direction Elizabeth and her mother had gone, entirely pleased with himself. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Sebastian,” he called back. “You brought this on yourself.”

He heard the demon huff behind him. 

“I assure you, you will give in before I do, young master. Do you really think you can beat me? You are much more needy in these matters than I am,” the demon threatened lowly, challenge taunting through his tone.

He may be right, but Ciel would never admit that. This was a punishment, there was no doubt, but he may have also started another game between the two of them.

Oh well, Ciel would play. And he would win. As if he would lose to such a despicable, possessive demon.

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” he murmured back as they turned the corner into the gardens, knowing that Sebastian had heard him.

Before that, however, he had to deal with Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write a third. I've got some parts of an idea, but it's not as fleshed out as these two were, so my procrastination may kick in. For now, I'm leaving this as completed because I'm still not sure it's not.
> 
> EDIT: I've officially decided there will be more in this story. They will be one-shot-ish, but I've got beginnings on three more chapters. And yes, there will be a resolution with Elizabeth and a follow through on that doomed promise between Sebastian and Ciel. Don't hold your breath, but they will be coming! 
> 
> Ciel is surprisingly difficult to write 'In Character' when I'm actually writing from his perspective. Complicated little brat. I still love him.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. An Unexpected Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel finally talks to Elizabeth about what she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would continue this and I did promise a conversation between our favourite little Earl and our little swordswoman. Well, here it is! This chapter was so much more difficult than the two previous, as I'm sure you can imagine. I don't anticipate that it will live up to all your expectations, but I hope it will do for the short piece it is. 
> 
> And I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Honestly, it's silly that I have to keep saying that.

In hindsight, she hadn’t exactly been very subtle about the entire situation.

Avoiding Ciel those first few weeks had been easy. Ciel didn’t seek her out very often so all she had to do was avoid the Phantomhive estate and dodge any questions or functions her family threw at her that had anything to do with Ciel.

That was until her mother had ‘business’ with him and she really didn’t have an excuse not to go. How could she explain her complicated feelings on the matter? Let alone where they stemmed from?

She also should have known better than to run away as soon as arriving at the Phantomhive estate, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing her beloved Ciel standing there, as prideful and as beautiful as ever, Sebastian standing behind him, tall dark and very much staring at her, it was really all she could do to stop from bursting into tears at the sight.

She just couldn’t pretend nothing had happened. She thought she could just be a friend to Ciel—just cousins, just family—but she should have known better.

Elizabeth was no stranger to hiding things and putting on acts—she had done it for years all for Ciel, but this time was different. She should have realised before her mother dragged her along to see him. She should have prepared herself.

Her mother found her as she was entering the back gardens. Wiping away her tears, she attempted to compose herself before her mother reached her and spun her around with firm hands.

“What’s wrong?”

Elizabeth shook her head and attempted a smile. “Nothing, I’m fine. Sorry, mother. You can go back if you want.”

Francis Midford gave her daughter a stern but patient look. “Don’t be silly, Elizabeth. Now tell me what upset you and we can fix it.”

Elizabeth hesitated. What could she say? She could never tell her mother what she had heard—Francis Midford was a kind woman, but she was also stern in her beliefs and morals. She may have been a Phantomhive by blood and she was more than willing to get her hands dirty, but would she really be as understanding when it came to Ciel and Sebastian? Worse, a young Earl and his butler?

Unlikely. Her mother would keep the secret, that was for certain. But Elizabeth would never put Ciel in the situation where he’d be cut off from the only family he had left.

She loved him too much.

“Elizabeth.”

Both women turned at the sound of Ciel’s voice to find the boy standing not far off with a characteristic serious expression. Of course, Sebastian wasn’t far behind. If she didn’t know Sebastian as she did—always smiling, always pleasant—she would say he looked…disgruntled.

“Ciel,” she said, sniffing and wiping the last remains of tears from her cheeks.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to talk to Elizabeth alone,” he said, directing the request to her mother.

Francis Midford gave him a stern, warning look but stepped back to allow Ciel to lead Elizabeth further into the gardens, still in eyesight of the waiting mother and butler but far enough to be well out of hearing distance.

They walked in silence for a while. Elizabeth concentrated on her breathing, making sure it was steady and slow. She would not be crying again today.

“I’m sorry,” Ciel started, looking forward in lieu of watching her expression, a flush staining his cheeks. “I never wanted you to find out about this. It’s not fair to you, I realize, but I suppose it was this very reaction I was trying to avoid.”

Elizabeth watched her fingers run over the white flowers as they walked past, searching for the words to say. “I don’t…understand. I just don’t understand why you would do this. I thought we…I know you’re different now, Ciel, but I never thought…” she trailed off, unable to articulate her thoughts to completion. She sighed. “I thought you loved me, even just a little,” she finished, knowing that despite all the other questions she had, that one was the biggest. Hadn’t Ciel loved her most? Even if those feelings had been torn by whatever horrors in his past he refused to expose to the outside world, she really had believed they still existed.

“I do love you, Lizzie,” Ciel replied, quick to the response. “You’re very dear to me, as a cousin and as a friend, but those deeper feelings you want from me…” Ciel trailed off but then inhaled and picked up his sentence again. “I’m not capable of them anymore. I want to make you happy, Elizabeth, and that’s why I lie to you. I’m sorry for that. It’s not what you deserve.”

Elizabeth had the feeling Ciel was telling her more truth in this moment than he had in years. It wasn’t natural for the Ciel that came back after the fire to be so talkative, so open. All the confrontational anger she’d felt before, hidden beneath the tears and sorrow, was fading faced before these dawning realisations.

Blinking away the wetness threatening to form once again, she resisted the urge to stop and force Ciel to face her. “I never minded the secrets too much, Ciel, but I don’t need you to protect me with lies in order to be happy. I just wanted to stand by your side, to protect you so you’d never be hurt again. I was willing to wait however long it took for that time to come, for you to open up to me about whatever it is you think you need to keep hidden…I don’t understand…I never expected…am I not enough anymore to be your wife, to be someone you can love?”

Ciel was silent for a long time as they rounded around the garden slowly, past perfect white roses and beautifully crafted hedges.

“It’s not any of that,” he eventually said, so quietly she had to strain to hear him. “You’ll make someone a wonderful wife someday, Elizabeth. You’re not the one lacking. You’ve grown so much stronger since we were children and I have no doubt that in another lifetime, you would make a wonderful Lady Phantomhive. But I’m no longer that same child who played house with you. I’ve lost that part of myself and I’m too far gone in the dark to get it back.”

Elizabeth swallowed and voiced the one question that had been burning in her mind for so many years. “Just what happened to you when you were…gone?”

Ciel stopped abruptly, turning his face down to hide it from her. Elizabeth stopped beside him, watching the colour fade from his cheeks. They stood there like that for a long time. She didn’t push him to answer—whatever he had to say, it couldn’t be easy.

“Nothing pleasant,” he murmured, dark memory intertwined with the words, so vivid she was thrust back to that moment once more, seeing that small body for the first time in a month, so frail, so morose and _that eye patch._ “Let’s head back,” he said, turning on his heel and heading to meet her mother and Sebastian following behind.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply before exhaling and closed her eyes for a few brief seconds. Of course, she should have known better than to expect a proper answer. The Phantomhive's lived a life of secrets, that she’d always known. She shouldn’t have expected that to change in one conversation.

She would probably never be the person Ciel would confide in. Not anymore. Somehow, she would just have to find a way to live with that.

“Elizabeth,” he mother called, “are you okay?”

Opening her eyes, she nodded and went to join the small group waiting. “I’m fine, I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got Elizabeth's mother's name right. I didn't look it up. I went completely on memory. Honest opinions now...how did I do? Thanks for reading!


	4. Crumbling Defiance and Other Inevitabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian are locked in a battle of wits and willpower. Even intimacy is a game to these two and if Ciel knows how to hit Sebastian where it hurts, Sebastian knows just how to slither beneath that stubborn pride. Which of these two can hold out longer? Let’s find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long but this was surprisingly more difficult to write than the one before. You'd think that that particular conversation would be harder, but it turns out Ciel and Sebastian trying to outwit each other is even more difficult. Who knew?
> 
> I quickly finished this tonight for you all so you didn't have to wait another few weeks. NaNoWriMo started 56 minutes ago as I'm typing this sentence and anyone who's heard of that knows what this next month is going to be like for me. I just spend the last day or more re-plotting an idea from earlier this year after I changed not only my NaNo novel at the last moment but the story setting and plot itself too. Wish me luck, I'll probably need it.
> 
> Disclaimer: no, I don't own Black Butler. Duh. 
> 
> P.S: I edited this with the free version of Grammarly and did not read through it (again) as it is now 1:11am and I really don't want to.

It had been two weeks and Ciel was _not_ going insane.

He really wasn’t. Not at all. Despite what Sebastian taunted—with growing tenacity, he might add, as they demon’s hunger grew more and more obvious—the young Earl was perfectly content with continuing the abstinence promise for another two weeks. Longer, if need be.

He was absolutely, definitely steadfast in his resolution.

He was absolutely _not_ staring at Sebastian’s long fingers as they perfectly stroked the teapot containing Ciel’s morning tea.

Nope. Not at all.

“Your tea, my lord,” Sebastian said, presenting the cup and saucer upon a gloved hand, forcing Ciel to reach out and take it, brushing his fingertips over the warm cloth.

And he _did not shiver._

Sebastian smirked at the action. Ciel glared into his teacup as he took a sip.

_Ignore, ignore, **ignore**._

“The gardens are quite lovely today, my lord. The perfect opportunity for a mid-morning stroll,” Sebastian prompted, standing steadfastly by Ciel’s side—so much closer than needed. It was opposite of the other servants, who had been strangely absent this past week. The closer Sebastian got, the further away everyone else seemed to get.

He had absolutely no idea why. He’d seen Finny turn tail and run when Ciel had caught the gardeners eye the day before. It had been extremely confusing and more and a little ire-inducing.

“No,” Ciel responded, take a bite of his scone to avoid any more irritating conversation.

Sebastian didn’t take the hint. Or, more aptly, he mulishly ignored it. Of course. “But young master, time amongst the roses could serve to alleviate your…frustrated mood.” The suggestion was full of innuendo delivered in the butler's silk on sin cadence.

Ciel scowled up at the demon, putting down his half-eaten scone as he prepared for an argument. “And what, pray tell, is that supposed to insinuate?”

Sebastian smiled down at the young Earl darkly. “Oh, I think you know. But if you need a demonstration, I’d be delighted to provide one.”

Ciel resisted the urge the throw his scone at the butler's face. It’d be a shame to waste it.

“I do not need a demonstration,” he growled. “What I need is to eat my breakfast in peace before going through my daily schedule. Which, by the way, I still haven’t heard.” He eyed Sebastian pointedly while viciously biting into his scone again.

Sebastian sighed and without further prompting went on with their morning routine. Ciel knew this wasn’t the end of the battle—far from it, not when it had been raging for two weeks now. The demon was devious, that Ciel well knew, and he was certainly putting every ounce of his knowledge to use in this battle.

Ciel was not feeling the pressure. Nope. Not at all.

**

Sebastian knew just how far to push his little master. Too little and he’d be stuck with an incredibly frustrated and infuriated boy and too much and Sebastian would be the one losing this game of theirs—and he wouldn’t even get the satisfaction along with it.

Of course, this entire process had to be handled slowly and subtlety until the very end. Ciel Phantomhive wouldn’t go over that particular edge—giving in—unless the demon made him.

That pride of his really was the most amusing part of his personality. Sebastian loved how contradictory it made the little human. And how easy to manipulate.

The young master may not always win their little games, but he certainly put up a good fight in the process. Sebastian doubted any other human he had or ever would come across could hope to come so close to besting him.

Yes, the demon knew how to be patient to get what he wanted. He knew how to manipulate the little lord until the boy walked knowingly into his trap. He knew, eventually, that he’d be getting exactly what he wanted.

Knowing all this, however, didn’t diminish the extent of his hunger. Sebastian craved Ciel Phantomhive in a way only comparable to his craving for the boy’s soul and all the knowing in the world couldn’t erase the impatience of that simple fact.

Ciel Phantomhive knew how to choose his punishments—and his games—well. He had hit Sebastian many times and none had fazed him in the slightest, but this…he knew it would become a regular punishment from now on, it’s success proven.

That was if Sebastian didn’t manage to convince him its effectiveness wasn’t worth the suffering it inflicted on both of them.

The little lord hadn’t quite noticed himself yet, Sebastian could tell, but he grew more and more irritable the longer he denied Sebastian from his bed. The other servants had learned to keep their distance after the first week had passed and Ciel had taken to glaring at anyone who crossed his path.

It would have amused Sebastian a whole lot more if he didn’t have to stop himself from doing the same thing. He had more control than the young master, but apparently being a demon didn’t prevent him from feeling the same frustration that caused the irritability.

He indulged himself with little touches throughout the day—touches that were attributed to necessity as per the order, but Sebastian knew how to take full advantage of them. He delighted in every flush across the young master's cheeks, knew just when the young lord was getting frustrated all over again at Sebastian’s actions.

They weren’t enough, weren’t what he really wanted, but they were enough for now and they didn’t come without rewards of their own. Seeing the young master slowly lose this game he himself had instigated was satisfying in of itself.

It was that night as he was putting Ciel to bed that he really put the height of his plan into motion. That was, after all, when he was permitted to touch the young master the most. Undressing, bathing, drying and redressing—it provided ample opportunities to touch the young master each day, but tonight was when he would take full advantage of it—tonight when the young master’s frustration was reaching its peak.

“Young master, it’s time for your bath,” he said, entering the study where the young lord was ‘studying’—reading a fiction novel he enjoyed.

Ciel sighed and placed the book down. “Let’s get on with it, then.”

Sebastian waited for the young master to exit the room before closing the door and following behind. Sebastian eyed the young master’s back with dark anticipation, knowing exactly how this was going to play out.

The time for surprises on the young masters part was over. It was Sebastian’s turn now.

**

Ciel hadn’t realised the gravity of his mistake until it was too late. If he had realised just what the renewed fever in his butler’s eyes and plentiful unnecessary touches meant _before_ he had already been undressed, he’d have skipped the bath altogether.

Alas, it was too late. Sebastian stood smiling serenely by the warm bathwater, waiting for Ciel to step in. Ciel took a deep breath before settling himself into the water with a sigh.

_You can do this, Ciel. How many times has he bathed you already these past weeks? What does once more matter?_

Even as he was thinking it, he knew he was lying to himself.

Sebastian was eerily silent as he ran the washcloth over Ciel’s body. Ciel closed his eyes and leant back against the edge of the tub, concentrating all his efforts on controlling his reactions. His skin felt prickly and sensitive, so much so that even the washcloth was threatening to produce a reaction.

Ciel blamed Sebastian—he had been touching Ciel all-day, even moments before when undressing him. Anyone would break under that kind of smartly crafted demonic manipulation.

Ciel knew just what the demon was doing—trying to get Ciel to give in first. Sebastian couldn’t touch Ciel outside of obligation, but Ciel could touch Sebastian anytime he pleased. Ciel wasn’t naïve enough to think that this was the only way Sebastian had of winning this game, but he certainly knew the demon was arrogant enough to think he could pull it off.

It was a true battle of wits—and willpower—and Ciel had no intention of losing to a butler—even a demonic one.

“Lean forward now, young master.” 

Ciel did so and inhaled slowly and deeply while the demon washed his back. He tried to centre himself those few moments the washcloth was focussed on the least sensitive part of his body, but Ciel was so worked up, even the skin on his back was reacting to the touch.

 _Damn,_ Ciel cursed.

The bath couldn’t have been over soon enough. By the time Ciel stepped out of the tub, his skin was so energised he eyed the towel Sebastian was holding out with more than a little trepidation.

The demon started with Ciel’s arm, slowly caressing the limb with both hands through the fabric of the towel. Red eyes stared intently down at his work, pleased, professional smile in place. Ciel had to look away from the sight, anger and desire bubbling just below the surface.

“Hurry it up,” he snapped at the demon, glaring at the door to his bedroom and imaging it was the demon’s body bursting into flames.

_Yes, flames. Not carrying me through those doors to…_

Nope. Not at all.

Sebastian chuckled, the sound so full of delighted dark amusement it razed on Ciel’s thinly held control even more. “Of course. I apologise, young master.”

Ciel gritted his teeth as the demon sped up but got no less sensual. Only a demon could manage to provoke him in as many places at such a speed so expertly. _Yes,_ _I’m sure you’re very sorry._

Finally, _finally_ , he was dressed in his bedclothes. Ciel again resisted the urge to glare at the demon, instead turning to walk—stomp—to his bedroom.

 _Perhaps some sleep will make this damned awareness go away._ Somehow he doubted it, but it was worth trying, and at this point, all he wanted to do was sleep. Holding himself back was exhausting.

Before he had taken two steps he was swept up into the demon's arms and carried swiftly into the bedroom.

Ciel struggled against Sebastian’s hold just to prove a point. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, feeling his face flush hotly as the demon’s hands rested firmly on his thigh and waistline. “I’m not a child to be carried and coddled. I can walk on my own!”

Sebastian didn’t respond, dropping Ciel on the bed none the gently. Ciel bounced as he hit the cushions, turning his long withheld glare on the butler.

“You’re pushing your luck, Sebastian. Who knew abstinence could affect your precious butler aesthetics? I thought someone such as yourself would be above such pettiness.”

Sebastian simply stood staring down at him, the shadows cast off by the firelight in the room seeming to grow dimmer as the red in Sebastian’s eyes grew more prominent until they were almost but not quite luminescent. 

Ciel shifted on the bed, hands clenching in the soft linen behind him, wishing he could bury himself and hide beneath the covers—not out of fear, but out of pure need to hide his now too vulnerable and uncovered body from the demons gaze—lounged across the bed like an invitation before him.

Ciel ran his tongue over his teeth, not breaking contact with the demons eyes, glad that he had both his eyes uncovered for this contest. It was as if the entire two-week struggle between them was being replayed in this one moment, the demons will against Ciel’s pride and stubbornness.

Blue and purple locked against luminescent red and neither was looking away first.

Unfortunately for Ciel, his body had come to expect certain things from certain prevocational cues—and he knew that he was more than a little twisted when it came to what those cues were. Elizabeth clinging to his arm? Not even a prickle. Sebastian looming over him in a darkened room with eyes straight out of hell?

_Wildfire._

“I could, theoretically, stand here all night,” Sebastian said, the conversational tone of voice contrasting with the demonic image he was presenting.

“Not if I order you away,” Ciel responded, the words a challenge. _What will you do, demon? What can you do?_

Not even a twitch in Sebastian’s expression. “You won't.” Said with absolute surety, a demon who knew exactly what game he was playing. “I can hear your heartbeat, see the reactions of your body. Do you really have enough self-control left to send me away now, after so long without touch?”

He wasn’t referring to the teases the demon had been giving out in ample supply, Ciel knew that. Those were exactly such—teases. They only made the desperation worse, a sip when he craved a fountain.

And here Sebastian was, offering the fountain free of charge, the only price that Ciel lift the no touching order—and at that moment, Ciel was having difficulty remembering the gravity of the situation that had led to him issuing the order in the first place.

Two weeks was long enough for a punishment, wasn’t it? It had to be—it certainly felt like forever on Ciel’s part.

 _No, Ciel,_ he scolded himself. _This is about not losing to Sebastian, remember? Punishment or not, I won’t lose to him._

But then Sebastian loomed closer, un-gloved hand coming to rest against the headboard, putting his face closer to Ciel’s own and the thought turned to flimsy smoke, swirling insubstantial in Ciel’s mind, no longer holding the weight it did moments before.

 _Would you really be losing?_ A part of himself whispered from deep in his mind. _It’s not entirely a loss, is it?_

Echoing his thoughts with perfect accuracy, the demon purred, “I’ll make it worth it. You won’t be going… _unpleased_.”

 _Damn that demon,_ the still coherent Ciel cursed in his mind as the—now much larger—susceptible sensation deprived part of him gained control.

Ciel leant closer and for a moment, just a moment, when their lips were less than a breath apart, Ciel thought he could get through this without completely stampeding over his pride.

But then the demon pulled his face away, body looming closer still over the bed until his weight was being held by a knee on the edge and his hand on the headboard, completely surrounding Ciel from top and side, and Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

“Remember, young master,” Sebastian said, seductive, smug smirk firmly in place, “I can’t touch outside of obligation without your express permission, remember?”

Ciel ground his teeth together, knowing, knowing he had the power to stop all this here, to send the demon away and turn over and go to sleep—or not sleep, as the situation called for.

But Ciel really didn’t have the power here, did he? Ciel was starved for touch and the demon had already won.

Closing his eyes to avoid seeing Sebastian’s expression when Ciel uttered the words, he said on a sigh, “I take back the no touching order. Do what you wish.”

As the demon finally undid the tension that had been building within Ciel for two weeks, the young lord thought to himself that perhaps this was both the best and the worst punishment he had ever thought of.

“Did you learn your lesson?” the demon murmured afterwards, brushing hair away from Ciel’s face.

Ciel looked up at the demon considering. “I haven’t quite decided yet. Despite the unfortunate ending, it seemed to be working well as a punishment. Did you learn _your_ lesson, Sebastian?”

The smile dropped from Sebastian’s face and his expression when he looked down at Ciel was decidedly unamused.

Ciel rolled over under the sheets with a smirk. 

_I’ll take that as a yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I LOVE the idea of Ciel winning and Sebastian conceding he did something he probably shouldn’t have and Ciel standing/lying over him with that evil little smirk and gleaming eyes full of pride and sadism…ahem. 
> 
> Yes, while really, really, love that idea, in my mind, Ciel is only human—albeit one great at games—and I’m pretty sure Sebastian has more experience with self-control, abstinence and getting under another's skin. So, sorry Ciel and everyone else who wanted him to win this little game—Sebastian’s just amazing like that.
> 
> But you'll notice I didn't give Sebastian a complete victory--Ciel even managed to surprise me there at the end. So out of curiosity, who do you think really won, Ciel or Sebastian?


	5. Stalking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a new suitor and Ciel finds him extremely suspicious, so logically, Ciel drags Sebastian along to investigate (see: stalk). Meanwhile, Sebastian is having problematic flashbacks to the issues (not jealousy, of course not) that caused the very first incident. This couldn’t possibly get any worse. Oh, wait. Of course it can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. Really, it's shameful this took me so long. To be fair, these are my excuses: I was hungover from NaNoWriMo in November for December, which is really Holiday Month, and you can't expect me to write then, can you? And after all that, getting back into the writing saddle in January is difficult to say the least. So, those are my excuses. I wasn't sick, no one was dying. I'm just lazy.
> 
> But here is the so far final chapter of Crossdressing! And it's a long one, folks. If I add anything more here, it'll probably be in a separate story that I'll connect to this one through a series. But for now, I hope you enjoy the final part of Crossdressing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I think we all know that.

“Young master, remind me again why this is necessary.”

Ciel didn’t even spare his butler a glance, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Elizabeth and her escort as they strolled down the London sidewalk, ignorant of the duo following behind.

“Edward is worried about this character Elizabeth has befriended recently. We’ve been over this already.”

Sebastian sighed. “And this has nothing to do with your own feelings on the matter, of course.”

Ciel huffed. “Of course not. Don’t be stupid.”

“And nothing to do with the fact that one of the parties in question is a male not much older than herself, a male that has been showing interest in courting the young Lady Elizabeth?”

“Quiet, Sebastian!” Ciel snapped in a whisper. He would have none of the demons nonsense. This was a very serious matter and the scorn was absolutely not appreciated.

Sebastian sighed. “As you wish, young master. However, I think it prudent to warn you about the potential ramifications of this endeavour. Not only will Lady Elizabeth have your head if she finds out, but your butler is feeling particularly irritated as well.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “This isn’t about you, Sebastian, this is about Elizabeth, and she won’t find out as long as you do your job properly.” He shot the demon a warning glance. _And you will._

Sebastian flicked his eyes back to the duo ahead.

_That’s not exactly encouraging._

Ciel thought about forcing the issue, but just at that moment, Elizabeth turned into a building—another bloody teahouse. _Of course_. He scowled. “There’s no way we’re getting in there without being noticed.”

“I wouldn’t say that, young master.”

Ciel absolutely did not like the tone in the demon's voice. Not at all.

**

“This is a terrible idea,” Ciel intoned in a soft voice, leaning heavily against the back of the chair in the corner, eye on the entry of the teahouse he so desperately wanted to escape back through. “It’ll be a miracle if she doesn’t spot us immediately.”

Sebastian waved away his worries. It didn't make him either invisible nor forgettable. Not a single noble lady would overlook his presence in the room, Elizabeth most certainly included. “Nonsense, young master. Unlike out last endeavour, we infiltrated the tearoom without anyone batting an eyelid. Further, it seems Lady Elizabeth is too caught up in her company to pay two commoners any mind.”

Ciel snorted. “A miracle at best. At least this dress isn’t going to grab anyone’s attention.”

Sebastian smiled back, so perfectly innocent it was anything but. “Don’t be so certain, young mistress. I think you wear it rather well.” 

Glaring at the rebellious butler, Ciel grumbled internally to himself. He may be in disguise, but he still had a reputation to keep up, in front of the blasted demon most of all.

_Did it really have to be another damned dress?_

Yes, Sebastian had somehow coerced him into yet again disguising as a girl. (Though the particulars of that ‘discussion’ Ciel didn’t care to remember. Let's just say that there wasn’t exactly a whole lot of _discussion_.) Personally, Ciel didn’t understand why he still had to wear a corset when dressed as a commoner, but he didn’t exactly know all that much about commoner women’s fashion anyway.

He felt like Meyrin for goodness sake. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant realisation. At least he hadn’t been forced to dress as one of the servers. Significant mercies coming from a demon.

“I hate you,” he declared quietly, knowing the demon could hear him perfectly fine. Also knowing Sebastian had chosen this particular method of infiltration simply to screw with Ciel for paying more attention to Elizabeth once again.

_Damn that possessive, jealous, demonic moron._

Of course, Ciel could have argued. He could have kicked up a fuss and absolutely refused to go along with this plan. He could have, but he hadn’t, and not only because the demon was particularly persuasive in a way that should be, and probably was, illegal. No, Ciel didn’t like losing, so if Sebastian wanted to play this game again, Ciel didn’t plan on letting the demon win this time.

Teahouse; disguise; stupid, possessive demon; oblivious Elizabeth. Check, check, check and check. The pieces had been set on the board and the game was now in play. Ciel Phantomhive didn’t lose the same game twice.

Elizabeth was sitting around a table with two others—a young woman and a young male. Both were giving her their undivided attention. It was the first time the two had a proper moment to study the other occupants at the table, having been focused on getting through the tearoom, past Elizabeth’s table near the entry and to a table at the back of the room without being noticed.

It only took a second before Sebastian pulled a displeased expression. “Oh no,” he said, amused exasperation leaking through into his tone. “It seems we’ve got ourselves an incubus problem.”

Ciel’s eyebrow twitched. “A what?”

“An incubus. They’re a horrible little offshoot of demons. They’re one of the more unfortunate results of those rare human-demon couplings. They have all the charm of a demon and all the fragility of a human. They can make quite a nuisance of themselves, even in demonic circles. Very tricky to identify unless you know what to look for, they never know when to back down and they’re used to getting everything they want.” A significant pause that had Ciel glaring back at the demon who was smiling pointedly at him. “Much like yourself, young master.”

“Shut up, Sebastian,” he snapped. “Are you telling me Elizabeth is being seduced by some kind of half human sex demon?”

Sebastian chuckled at that. “Quite the crass terminology, but yes, it certainly appears so.”

Ciel growled and looked back over to the incubus, noting the way his golden brown eyes never left Elizabeth once, his hand lying on the tabletop as if inviting the girl to lean over and touch it. Light brown hair waved around the sides of his face, not a strand out of place and his white skin was touched with just a slight golden hue. Even to Ciel, much to his silent chagrin, the boy had some sort of appeal.

 _Sebastian can never find out,_ he swore to himself, imagining the demons reaction vividly—amusement first, much teasing and then the demonic sized jealousy would set in. The incubus’ fate would be sealed. 

Ciel froze, an idea occurring to him. _Of course! Sebastian’s likely to make dealing with this issue as painful as possible. Not to mention I still need to win this game. Why not eradicate two issues in one shot?_

“Sebastian, we have to lure that incubus away from Elizabeth so we can talk to him.”

Sebastian frowned. “Is that really a good idea, young master? An incubus can be very persuasive. I think it best to wait until he leaves the teahouse and catch him off guard in the streets. That way, he won’t have time to counteract and plan ahead of time.”

Ciel opened his mouth to retort—who was the master here, after all? Certainly not the demon—but Sebastian attention veered away once more and Ciel instinctively followed the butlers line of sight. The incubus was smiling silkily at Elizabeth and their other companion as he excused himself from the table.

And not to leave or any other valid reason—but to make his way directly towards Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel’s eye widened. “What the devil does he think he’s doing?” Luckily, Elizabeth hadn’t turned to watch him walk away but that could change in an instant if she got curious.

“It appears he’s noticed my presence, young mistress. Quite an impressive feat for a halfbreed, if I do say so myself,” the demon mused, even as he closely watched the incubuses approach with a displeased frown. 

 _Just fantastic._ This was not how he had wanted to confront the incubus. One too curious glance from Elizabeth and his entire plan would come crashing down around him. “This could make things difficult,” he murmured, already re-analysing his future steps.

It was one thing to draw your opponent into a confrontation on your own terms, it was other for your opponent to turn the tables. If Ciel didn’t handle this carefully, it could potentially damage future opportunities of getting rid of this sex demon quietly and without fuss.

God forbid Elizabeth find out he had followed her; worse if she came to the conclusion he had killed or frightened away a potential suitor. He honestly couldn’t imagine which would be worse. 

But then again—there was the matter of this dress and his pride. In the end, there was very little worse than being recognised disguised as a girl. Not even the wrath of Elizabeth was worse than that.

No, Elizabeth could not be allowed to catch them here, not under any circumstances.

The incubus himself looked both annoyed and amused as he arrived to stand beside their table. The way he was eyeing Sebastian let Ciel know the male wasn’t overly concerned about confronting a demon—but then again, they were in the middle of a busy teahouse and Sebastian was acting more butler than demon these days. That no doubt provided the incubus with a false sense of security about his temperament.

He was a fool if he was underestimating the demon, or his master, for those simple facts.

“I can’t help but notice you’ve been watching me,” he said, smile edged with underlying hostility, no doubt wary about being hunted by a much more capable predator. “Whatever did I do to draw the attention of an unfamiliar demon?”

Ciel cleared his throat to draw the incubus’s attention _. How dare he pay me so little attention._ “You’re praying on my cousin.”

The incubus turned to him with a raised eyebrow, dropping his eyes to the hem of Ciel’s dress back to his face—one eye covered in the bandage eye patch he really wasn’t at all fond of. “And which lovely lady would that be?” he drawled, scepticism lining his words—by all intents and appearances, Ciel was currently a girl of common birth, really no one special, especially to be accompanying a demon and claiming relation with a noble lady.

Still, Ciel was nothing if not prideful. No disguise was going to make him back down now.

“You will leave Elizabeth alone,” Ciel said, getting directly to the point, “or I will have Sebastian kill you.”

The incubus’s sceptical amusement didn’t fade even a little. “Now that would be quite inconvenient for me. I don’t have the remarkable healing abilities of my more distant siblings and I’m really not ready to die quite yet. Can I not convince you to change your mind, my fair little maiden?”

Ciel wanted to roll his eyes at the terrible phrase—he really did—but the incubus’s words were overlayed with his incredible charm, charm that practically oozed from his every movement—blinking eyelids, moving lips, hair shifting as his body did—he really could have been speaking Latin and it probably still would have worked for him.

Ciel hated this feeling with a passion—hated it so much—but it really was worth it to see the way Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at Ciel. Apparently, something in Ciel’s reaction—his heartbeat perhaps?—had alerted the demon to exactly what was happening here. Ciel never could keep a secret from Sebastian.

This wasn’t how he had envisioned or planned this playing out—the last thing he wanted was to fall under this incubus’s grip in the middle of the teahouse—but there really was no other choice.

The incubus was already here and all he or Sebastian could do now was watch this little dance play out before Sebastian lost his patience and finally got rid of this pervert.

(And really, Ciel was hoping that Sebastian’s patience wasn’t as ironclad as he knew it was. This was gong to take far too long for comfort, and that was without the added difficulty of luring the incubus away from watching eyes.)

“Perhaps,” Ciel said, resting his chin on a curled hand, knowing what he should say but also knowing what supernatural attraction wanted him to. _I’m a thirteen-year-old boy, how is this even possible?_ “Are you willing to bet your life on the strength of your abilities?”

It was a mute point—no matter if the incubus won him over, as soon as Sebastian thought his master was in any manner of danger, he would have rights to step in. Not even mentioning his emotional investment in the situation.

_And he claims demons can’t get emotional. What rubbish._

The incubus leaned closer to Ciel, close enough for him to feel warm breath washing over his face. Ciel was sure this would begin to draw attention, knew he had to end this as soon as possible. However, all his attention was drawn to the way the incubus smiled slowly at him. “Would you order your demon not to kill me? Such a small favour, really.” A tongue deliberately wet dry lips and Ciel swallowed thickly. “A pretty little maiden such as yourself wouldn’t want to see such a gruesome sight, anyways. Pink lace would suit you so much better than blood.”

Ciel blinked and reared back, the words shocking him back to himself. He frowned as he realised just how close the incubus had managed to draw him in. _That was close. I’d rather be covered in his blood than be dressed in any more pink lacy dresses, especially of his choosing._

This really was a very dangerous demonic creature. No wonder Sebastian had been less than enthused.

However, he couldn’t let the game end here, no matter his distaste at this particular brand of danger. A quick peek at Sebastian saw the demon glaring openly at the incubus, a warning to any other sane creature that he was swimming in dangerous waters. This incubus either didn’t notice or didn’t pay it as much mind as he very well should have.

 _Just break already!_ Ciel thought in frustration, already bracing himself for another round against the incubus.

But before either of them could make the first move, Sebastian’s voice broke in with an urgently whispered, “Young mistress!”

Turning to glare at Sebastian, he whispered back irritably, “What?” very aware that he wouldn’t have interrupted this match of wits and wills for anything that wasn’t direly important.

The demon flicked his eyes significantly across the room and back within a second. “I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this short.”

Ciel turned to see what Sebastian was indicating—a weight growing in the pit of his stomach—and saw Elizabeth out from her seat and following the path her eyes were making directly to the incubus, not once sparing a glance for who he was talking to.

_He’s certainly caught Elizabeth quite thoroughly._

“Yes, time to go,” he said, already standing as Sebastian did. The demon moved to block Ciel from view, successfully pushing the incubus away from him in the process.

“Leaving already?” the incubus taunted, sliding around Sebastian back into Ciel’s sight. “I thought I was special. Feel free to come back anytime, miss. I’ll make sure to be here. Next time”—a wink—“leave the bodyguard at home.”

Ciel gritted his teeth and turned away, willing his blush away and hating that he was giving the damned halfbreed exactly the reaction he was wanting.

Sebastian growled deep in his throat, a decidedly non-human sound that sent shivers down Ciel’s spine, and grabbed the young earl around the waist, almost dragging him out of the teahouse.

Just in time, too, as not moments later, he heard Elizabeth behind them.

“Who were you speaking to, Jeremiah? They looked familiar.” The adoring fondness in her tone couldn’t mask her suspicion.

Ciel winced at the future confrontation that was sure to befall him in the very near future. No amount of denial in the word would deter her if she made up her mind that he had indeed been following her. He just hoped Edward could keep his mouth shut. Ciel wouldn’t put it past his elder cousin to throw him under the bus if his relationship with his sister was at stake.

“Bloody fantastic,” he grumbled to himself, the curse falling easily despite his current disguise. “Could this day possibly get any worse?”

Not only had his plan of getting revenge on Sebastian for that first incident been ruined by that blasted incubus taking the situation into his own hands but now he faced the sharp end of Elizabeth’s sword.

“I wouldn’t speak too soon, young master,” Sebastian said lowly, anger pulsating through his tone and the tight grip he still refused to relinquish around Ciel’s waist. “That was a very dangerous challenge you engaged in.”

And not to forget the jealous demon who would no doubt wish to punish Ciel before this day was over. While he was certain he would enjoy the end results, it was the struggle itself he was in no mood for. If he was certain he could win, it would have proven a fantastic stress relief, but in the mood the demon was in, Ciel could come out more frustrated than before.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he grumbled, thinking back to the way the incubus so easily ensnared him and ground his teeth in renewed anger. “I want him dead.”

The hold on him released a fraction. “As you wish, my lord.”

**

“Ciel Phantomhive, did you follow me last week?”

Ciel put down his newspaper with a sigh as his office doors slammed open. The culprit, a very enraged Elizabeth, followed quickly. Stalking to his desk, she placed her palms down on it as she leant across—the better to glare at him.

Sebastian slinked in behind the young woman but made no move to intervene. Ciel would have glared at him but he was loathe to make Elizabeth even angrier—plus, the demon was still being punished and this time, Ciel was going to make sure the demon was the one who bent for him.

_How dare he just leave me frustrated like that? If that blasted demon thinks he can ‘punish’ his master and get away with it…_

Pushing away the memory from the week before—following the bloody death of the incubus that had never even seen Sebastian coming—Ciel attempted to focus all his attention on Elizabeth. This lie would need his full attention.

He frowned, leaning back in his chair, crafting his disgruntlement carefully. “Elizabeth, this is a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you. What is this silliness about following you?”

Elizabeth jabbed a finger down at the newspaper lying on his desk. “This, Ciel. Don’t play me for a fool. Edward told me he told you about Jeremiah two weeks ago and now he’s missing! He didn’t show up for tea yesterday and I saw him talking to a girl and an older man. Tell me that wasn’t you and Sebastian,” she dared, narrowing her eyes.

Ciel rolled his eyes. “What possible reason could I have for getting rid of a normal boy posing absolutely no threat? Moreover, that…incident at the teahouse before was a one off. I don’t ever intend on repeating that particular disguise again.” That, at least, was the truth.

Elizabeth pulled back, sceptical but much calmer. “You’re not lying?”

At this, Ciel leant forward and stared Elizabeth directly in the eyes. “I swear. While I may have had Sebastian look into Jeremiah for me,”—also technically not a lie in the very literal sense—“I never met nor spoke to your Jeremiah. His disappearance has nothing to do with me.”

She sighed and sagged. “But then what happened to him? Oh, Ciel, isn’t there anything you could do?”

“I’ll ask around if it makes you happy.”

“Thank you.” A probing smile. “You’ll still have tea with me, won't you? As an apology, since I came all this way?”

A nod. “Of course. I’ll be down in a minute. Meet me in the tearoom.”

After she left the room, Sebastian slinked closer, a sly smile on his face as he attempted to draw Ciel’s attention. Again, he was standing much too close for propriety. “You really are quite a liar,” the demon said on a snicker.

Ciel snorted and picked up the paper once again to scan the article.  ** _FOREIGN NOBLEMAN'S SON MISSING IN LONDON._**

“I could hardly be expected to tell her the truth,” he defended. “No one is ever going to believe a nobleman’s wife had an affair with a demon.” The thought made him snigger. “How bold you demons can be.”

“Now, now,” Sebastian chided, taking the paper from the young lord and folding it neatly. “I’m offended you think of me in the same class as that other nuisance. Only the reckless with no class run amok leaving children in their wake, even among my kind. To think, never even taught to be cautious around a pureblood. That incubus was barely even a demon at all, if you ask me.”

Ciel snorted. “No mini-Sebastian’s I should be cautious about running into, then?”

Sebastian pulled a decidedly horrified expression. “Worry not, young master. I’m much more cautious than that.”

“Good,” he said, getting to his feet to marching to the door. “One of you is more than enough.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elizabeth, always being lied to. This lie, I think, is for the greater good. The last thing she needs is to find out Sebastian isn't just the man who stole her betrothed. But, really, Ciel lies way too easily, right? No remorse, that one. 
> 
> I think the perfect resolution to the game between Ciel and Sebastian is to have no resolution. These two are always going to be in a constant battle. Whoever wins this new resistance punishment is entirely up to your imagination. ;)
> 
> (And who else disagree's with Ciel's last statement? Eh? Eh?)
> 
> Thanks for sharing this ride with me. I never expected to draw in so many of you! Love.


End file.
